Brittany the Demigod
by monkeypicklez
Summary: This is the prequel to my other story Nicole the Demigod. They aren't very original titles, I know. It really doesn't matter which order you read them in, I wrote the other one first though. Please review!
1. Prolouge

_**Hey, this is the prequel to my story Nicole the Demigod, sorry it took so long to get posted. This is just the prologue and in past tense, the rest of the story is going to be in present tense! Enjoy and happy holidays everyone!**_

I had a completely normal, uneventful, boring life. I had never met my dad, but my mom and I were happy, and that's all that I really needed in life. I always had dyslexia and ADD, but I never went to one of those private schools and got through school okay enough. I was in band and played the flute, clarinet, and mostly saxophone, though I filled in what was needed in band.

Then, we got attacked by the Nemean Lion. I was definitely not expecting that at all, but my mom seemed to at least recognize what was going on in time to react. It was almost as if she had been waiting for Greek mythology to just walk through the front door of our apartment. She fought it bravely, but the knives in our kitchen didn't work so well against mythological creatures that aren't supposed to exist.

The lion ended up killing her and I got this huge scratch on my arm before finally managing to escape certain death. I ran outside into the street, and kept on running for about an hour before I finally stopped. Extremely tired, I decided to go back and search my room for anything that might be useful at all before leaving the apartment for good; I couldn't pay the rent anymore.

When I walked back up the stairs, it was as if no one had seen the Nemean Lion and everything was normal again. Unfortunately, when I walked through the door into the front room, I knew that it hadn't been a hallucination at all. The whole room was trashed and bloody and my mother's broken body was lying across the floor, spread-eagled. That was too much for me, and I ran to my room with tears streaming down my face the whole way.

My room wasn't harmed at all, and the only difference was a small package on my desk. I walked over to it and saw a small note taped to the top of it. It took me a while, but I eventually made out the words "To: Brittany I had hoped this could have waited until you were older From: Your father".

Well isn't that just PEACHY! My mom is dead and the dad that I never met, knew about, or saw in any pictures even left me a mysterious package with a note that explained absolutely NOTHING! Has that been in my room the whole time, buried under piles of clothes, and I just never noticed it, or was it something else? Tempted to throw it in the trash and never even open it, I decided that it was probably best to give my dad one last chance to make up for ten years of neglect.

Opening the present, I saw a small, shiny knife and a cool, new looking MP3 player. It wasn't an iPod, but it was pretty high-tech anyway, but the knife, who in their right mind would give a nine-year-old girl a sharp knife? I guess my loving father would, considering he has never met me and learned how awful I am with weapons and that my mom does-didn't let me use a butter knife.

I kept the gift anyway, because, honestly, who wouldn't take an amazing MP3 player that already has all of your favorite songs on it and a shiny knife? Okay, maybe the knife part is a stretch, but I kept it anyway. If I'm going to be fending for myself from now on, I will need some way to defend myself, especially if that lion comes back. Then, I went into the bathroom to try to bandage up my arm and try to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bad for a first try, if I do say so myself, and it had mainly healed up already by the time I actually was bothered to check on it like I should have and hour ago. I turned back to my room for the last time.

Gathering up some more stuff in my favorite backpack, I walked back out to the living room. My mom was still lying there, so I decided to phone the police and tell them about the murder of my mom, but leaving out the fact that I was the one telling them. It would be bad if they thought that I was the one who murdered her, so I said that I was a neighbor and that the "little girl" (me) was kidnapped. They would be able to take the necessary procedures to bury my mom because I couldn't.

Walking out the front door, I could tell that something had changed about me. I was no longer the nice, innocent little girl that I had been only two hours ago. Now, I had witnessed my own mother's death and almost died myself, and I would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 1  Meeting Parker

_**Ohmygosh, I am SOOOOO sorry for that long wait! I have had this written for weeks now but I was lazy when it came to posting! Again, SOOOOO sorry and I hope no one gave up on me and my stories! ~monkeypicklez**_

Chapter one: Meeting Parker

That was three years ago, now I'm twelve and an almost-teenage miscreant. The police had given up trying to find me using pictures that other people in my apartment building had provided them with. Secretly, I was touched that my old neighbors had cared, but it is better that they just assume me dead and a useless cause, because that's what I am. That little nine-year-old is no longer alive, and this street rat twelve-year-old has replaced her.

All I have with me now are some clothes, some food I managed to get from nice old ladies that don't recognize me, and my three-year-old MP3 player that never runs out of batteries and my small knife. I'm starting to appreciate these gifts from my dad more and more every day. I still don't know who he is, but at least he gave me the two things that have helped me survive a lot these past few years.

Standing on the street corner looking like a young hoodlum, I spotted a short little boy with a limp and a baseball cap on. He sniffed the air as if trying to smell if there was danger in the air, and I stifled my laughter. The most dangerous thing around here was me, I had been practicing with my knife every chance I got, and I had taken on a few monsters here and there in my time.

The boy must have smelled something though, because he turned to where I was leaning against the wall that was the edge of a gated community. I quickly hid my smile and turned it into a smirk. That little boy wasn't deterred though, he half-ran up to me with a slight limp but still pretty fast. The kid has guts; I've got to give him credit there.

"Hurry, we don't have much time before they find you! We have to get to camp!" This dude is crazy! I have no idea what he is talking about! He then proceeds to babble about Greek gods and monsters and a bunch of stuff that I didn't even understand at all. I thought he was crazy, until he mentioned the Nemean Lion was on the loose in this area and that the strange preppy girls that have been trying to kill me recently used to be cheerleaders at the middle school.

"Whoa, are you saying that everything that's been happening to me for three years now is all because of the flippin' GREEKS! I don't know anyone who is from Greece, I live in AMERICA and my mom was IRISH, kid!" He is starting to freak me out with his word choices. I am NOT Greek at all; I am one of the most American people I know. Okay, not a good expression because I don't know that many people, but you see the point!

"Your dad must have been a Greek god then, but we have to go now before someone finds us! There will be time for questions later, after we know that the Lion is following me." He is talking really fast, and I am having a hard time understanding him, but if the Lion is near him, I would love to meet him myself now that I have my knife. Wait, my knife was a present from my dad, who the short kid just said must have been a Greek god. I used to think my life was normal, too.

"Okay, but if the Lion is near here, I would LOVE to give him a piece of my mind. I wonder if he remembers me at all, I hope he does." I think I'm scaring this random kid with my probably scary attitude, but I'm not the sunny little kid I was anymore. I outgrew that phase years ago.

"No, I'm a protector, and I can get you to Camp Half-Blood! That's where you'll be safe from monsters!" WHOA! Why does this kid have two tiny little horns on the top of his head and why does he have hooves on the end of his . . . furry, goat legs? WHAT THE FLIP IS GOING ON HERE!

"Dude, explain yourself first! I am not going to any flippin' summer camp in the middle of November when I don't know what is going on!" The little boy then tells me all about Greek mythology and how he is a twenty-year-old satyr which is why he's half-goat. Also, he tells me all about how I have to go to Camp Half-Blood because I'm a demigod and can only be safe there.

"Okay, so you're twenty years old and you go around finding random troublemakers like me and taking us to this random Camp place in New York? That sounds really creepy, and scarily reminds me of the song Vehicle, and not in a good way, you friendly stranger!" The guy stares at me, apparently surprised that I know that song that was popular in the 1970s, but quickly gets over his shock. He grabs my arm and drags me around the corner to explain again, which actually just reinforces my ideas about what kind of person he is.

Just as I'm about to yell "STRANGER DANGER", that flippin' idiotic Nemean Lion bounds down the street towards me. In a flash, I have my knife and step in front of the "satyr" who also pulled out his . . . reed pipes? I'm all for music, but the only harm you can do with those is play extremely bad and make peoples' ears bleed.

Thinking that this guy really is insane, I got ready for the Lion to pounce. When he saw me with a knife, he growled, but obviously recognized me because I could see confusion in his eyes. Apparently, he thought that a little nine-year-old couldn't have survived his attack, the egotistical, jerky mythological creature!

The Lion did eventually spring forward, and I managed to slash at its front paws as it came at me. The front left paw is now useless, and it needed to use the back two for support. With only one useable paw left, he tried to kill me like he would have three years ago. Taking the opportunity, I was quick enough to dodge his swipe and hit the beast in the mouth when I threw my knife. It was extremely accurate, just like when I threw anything.

Just before the beast disappeared into a puff of golden dust like all the other monsters, the goat-dude played some notes on his reed pipe that sounded suspiciously like Justin Bieber. Weeds grew out of the ground and wrapped around the Lion's coat. I only had the chance to say "that's for my mom" before the beast finally burst into dust.

"Now do you believe me? Let's get going." The goat-dude grabbed the Lion's coat, which turned into a sweatshirt at his touch. He starts to walk off, but I catch up with him and demand answers before he has the chance to go too far.

"Okay dude, I believe you about the Greek junk, but who are you? I don't even know your name!" While waiting for his answer, I pull out my MP3 and flip the power switch. I maneuver the wheel until I can hear the song _Your Love is my Drug_ by Ke$ha in my ears. The satyr finally tells me that his name is Parker and that he needs to get us back to Camp alive to be considered a junior protector, and then one more demigod and he can be a full-fledged protector.

"So let's get to this Camp place and you can go find some other half-blood to ruin the life of!" I storm away only to find out that Parker actually knows which way to go, the jerk. Then he led the way to the right street to take, and we were off on an adventure.

_**I hope you all liked it! Please review if you are reading!**_

_**~monkeypicklez**_


	3. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating at all! I hope no one gave up on me! Anyway, I don't really own anything except my ideas and characters! Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted (or whatever you want to call it) Nicole the Demigod or this story in the making. I hope I do not disappoint you even after such a long wait!**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Journey Begins**_

"So, what's your grudge against the Lion all about? Is it against all lions, or just THE Lion?" Oh my flippin' golly goshness! The idiot asks one question, and it is TOTALLY the wrong one. Will the whole trip be like this, because if it is, I can so make it to New York alone!

"That's a personal question." That is the only answer that he is going to get out of me, ever. He better get used to it quickly, because I am not changing that much in the few days it takes to get to Camp Half-Blood.

"Sorry, but isn't your mom worried about you? Shouldn't you have told her where you're going before we left?" I almost stop in my tracks, ready to punch him in the half-goat face, when I stop myself and give my answer again. He seems to take the hint, because he doesn't ask another question.

After walking for about five hours, I am now hungry again. I tell Parker to pop a squat outside the grocery store and wait for me to come back. Walking up to the front door, I try my best to make myself look younger than I am and put on a puppy-dog face for the first lady to walk out the door.

"Excuse me miss, but I can't find my parents and I don't have any money for dinner. Can you please lend me some money so that I can buy enough food for me and my little brother? My mommy is sick, and my daddy is mean and won't feed us. Please, I don't think I can go much longer without anything to eat!" I start to fake-cry, and am not surprised when the old lady looks sympathetic towards me. She quickly hands me a twenty dollar bill before walking off dabbing at her eyes.

Skipping back to Parker, I show him the bill and say that we should find a gas station somewhere because it's cheaper than the grocery store prices. He starts to protest, but I tell him about how I've gotten my system perfected and he should trust my judgment when it comes to the streets.

After he agrees, we walk about a mile until we find a gas station that is stocked with non-perishable goods in cans. See, this is why I wonder what happens to the food that they collect in schools, because I never get any of it, and I am starving every other night, literally.

Anyway, I walk into the station's store with Parker right behind me and look around for a little. I find two canned hams, some candy, and four bags of chips that even combined don't cost twenty bucks. I show it to Parker, but he shakes his head in disgust and tells me that I should eat healthier.

Of course, I completely ignore that and walk up to the cashier to pay for my food. He smiles at me but it looks more like a smirk, and we get out of the store fairly quickly. When we're outside, I open the first ham and ask Parker if he wants any. He freaks out and that's when I realize he's a vegetarian. How was I supposed to know that?

I offer him some of the candy instead, and he chooses to eat a Twizzler or two before pronouncing that he wasn't hungry. Shrugging, I finish three Twizzlers myself plus some more of the ham before announcing that I was done eating for the night. Parker and I then set off again to find a water fountain before heading off to Camp once more.

We had only walked for a few more hours when Parker said that he was tired. This time, I protested that we could easily walk miles more to reach the Vermont/New York border. He just looks at me like I was crazy and adamantly refuses to walk another foot, which is idiotic because he does walk about two yards to find a good bunch of trees to sleep in.

Sighing, I look around for a good place to keep watch until Parker wakes up again. I don't sleep much, so I'll be good with only one hour, and now is not the best time to let down your guard. When you're close to the border, it's easy to find people who are trying to find the best tax prices, since they change in states. Those people won't bother to notice how young you are if you're walking around with five bucks in your back pocket. They're more worried about the recession than anything.

After maybe two hours of keeping watch, listening to my MP3 player, and shining my knife on my ratty, old shirt, I decide that it's time to sleep a little. I set my MP3 player alarm for an hour and curl up into a tight, little ball. I finally manage to sleep for just a little while, but wake up earlier than expected from a dream where there's a kid with an eye-patch and we're at sword-point, dueling with each other.

I quickly open my eyes and try to block out the scene from my memory, but I've had this dream more than once, so it was harder than normal. I decide to listen to music again, and turn on the song _Fireflies_ by Owl City. Scanning the landscape, I don't notice anything unusual.

Wait, did that shadow just move? I hope not, but that would be too much to hope for, in my life; so I grab my knife and stand up, ready for an attack. The shadow then disappears, so I put away my weapon again, but don't dare fall asleep. I don't know what that thing was, but it was NOT something I feel safe sleeping near.

When Parker finally wakes up, I yell in his ear that we better get moving quickly or I'm going to go all crazy white girl on him. Apparently, that's an even bigger threat than I thought because he takes off running down the street. I start to follow him, smiling to myself, but stop quickly when I see the same sized shadow from last night on the side of a building.

Parker is already a few feet ahead of me, so he doesn't see it and keeps walking. I turn around to face whatever it was that was following us and was not ready to see what was there.

Standing about eight feet high, and leering at me, is a huge giant with glowing hands. His hands are glowing because he's holding fire in each of them. This is where I actually start to get freaked out a little by Greek mythology. I mean, nothing else has even compared to this guy before! This is where I realize that he's the guy from the gas station store and that he must have followed us here.

Parker still hasn't seen him or noticed that I'm not following him anymore, and I'm kind of glad. I really don't feel like listening to Justin Bieber this early in the morning. The huge guy reached out and tried to set me on fire while I was slightly distracted.

Fortunately for me, I saw that coming just in time, and was able to jump out of the way. The giant guy is not happy now, and tries once again to throw a ball of fire directly at me. Once more, I jump out of the way and narrowly avoid getting barbequed.

By now, the huge giant dude is very angry at me, and reaches out to grab me with both hands. I run one way, only to find his other hand there, and am soon smothered by flames. I shriek bloody murder, and I can't tell if anyone can hear it and/or care. The giant chuckles, and raises me up to his mouth, most likely to eat me. I get an idea from my fight with the Nemean Lion, and throw my knife into his mouth just as he is about to swallow me whole.

He drops me and clutches his throat instead. I hit the ground at the same time that he swallows my knife instead of me. He bursts into dust, just like the Lion did, and I catch a glimpse of Parker running back to see what happened right before I black out.

_**What did you think? Please review!**_

_**~monkeypicklez**_


	4. Chapter 3 Continuing On

_**Okay, I have an announcement to make to everyone and anyone who is reading this. I am going on vacation soon and/or am on vacation now as you read this. This is both good and bad for you. It means that I will be able to write A LOT during the ten hour car ride there and then ten hours back again, but I may not be able to post the chapters soon.**_

_**Chapter 3 - Continuing On**_

I wake up to see Parker standing over me and trees behind him in the background. It is dark out now, so I don't know how much time we've lost but I'm guessing that it's a lot.

"What time is it?" I ask Parker. He doesn't answer right away, but instead hands me my MP3 player. The time on it says . . . WHAT THE FRICK! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY ALREADY! How long was I out after that creepy fire giant guy? Wait, that reminds me, how am I still alive after being set on fire?

Parker seems to be reading my mind or something similar because he then proceeds to explain about how the giant guy was a Laestrygonian or something like that. I think he said the term in English would be, like, Canadians or something similar. Anyway, he has no idea why I survived that giant walking fireplace but I'm burned pretty badly. Oh well, it's better than being dead I guess!

I start to stand up, but it really hurts when I move. Honestly, I've never gotten into a fight where I almost lost with any of the mythology that I've met in the past few years. This is a new thing for me, trying to recover.

Hoping that I can get past the pain and speed up the healing process a little bit, I attempt to sit up again. This time, it doesn't hurt nearly as much, and when I look down I can see that some of the burns aren't as bad as they were before. Hmm, that's never happened before!

Parker gasps, so I look down again to see that some of my old scars are fading. The scar I still have on my arm from the Nemean Lion attack from three years ago, but it seems to be the only one left. It's almost as if it's a reminder of what happened to my mom and what ruined my life, not that I needed one.

Hoping that this means I'm healed, I stand up. This time, I actually manage it and only need to lean on Parker for support a tiny bit. He helps me hobble for a little while, until I get used to walking again. By then, we have officially managed to pass the border into New York.

Letting Parker take the lead again, I pull out my headphones and MP3 player once more. Putting the song Keep Your Mind Wide Open on, I followed my little satyr . . . acquaintance. I don't know if what we've been through on this totally annoying journey makes us friends or not, but I think I'm sticking with acquaintances!

We had only walked for a few hours when Parker complained that he was hungry again. I mean, seriously, we are walking on a long road trip; you can't expect to be eating at five-star restaurants three times a day. How many people living on the streets do you know that can afford that?

"Dude, I should still have some ham and Twizzlers left, but that's all we can afford! Unless you know a quick way to make some money, then we have nothing!" He looks really dejected after that announcement, so I share some of my food with him. All we have left is about fifteen Twizzlers and a can of ham.

We both eat a tiny bit and then we continue to move on. I hope it isn't too long before we get to this camp place; Parker is starting to get on my nerves, and I can tell the feeling is mutual. If we have to travel like this for much longer, we will end up killing each other before we can finish the trip!

_**Sooo what did you think? Please tell me!**_

_**~monkeypicklez**_


	5. Chapter 4 Arriving at Camp HalfBlood

_**Hello out there! Seriously, is anyone reading this? Well, since the answer is probably a big huge "NO" I will get onto the story now!**_

_**Chapter 4 – Arriving at Camp Half-Blood**_

Finally, we got to this place that Parker will not SHUT UP about! I mean, everyone has the right to talk about whatever they want, but there is a limit to that. No one can stand days listening to nothing

Parker now literally drags me up the huge hill, apparently very anxious to get inside the Camp borders. He explained the border thing to me on the way here, but I honestly don't think it's that big of a deal. Obviously, Parker disagrees because as soon as we pass huge pine tree he breathes a sigh of relief.

Walking down the other side of the hill is actually worse in my opinion. Everyone is staring at us like we're freaks or something and for someone that hasn't had any real friends for three years and was never really social in the first place, that is more terrifying than any monsters the gods could have sent my way.

I just try to walk up the hill and never look back, but that fails when I realize that Parker is still grabbing my arm. Now I start to panic, I've never been good with people. In fact, I say that I hate people about five times a day. Then, Parker pulls me in the direction of a cabin with a huge 11 on it.

He knocks on the door and a dude of about sixteen answers. Parker tells him that I'm unclaimed, and I can hear some groans from inside. The guy tells everyone that it's the spirit of Hermes that keeps the cabin together.

Now I get it, Hermes Cabin, travelers, and all that jazz. Ohmygods (I have started to appreciate that phrase), that reminds me of the jazz music that I have on my MP3 player. I just LOVE Santana, especially the song Evil Ways, it is SO awesome and totally my song! Right, I am WAY off topic here, ADHD again, sorry.

Well at least there is one god I like and appreciate in this world. Anyway, the dude's name is Luke and he explains about the cabin system and why I'm staying with them until I get claimed. I hope that it's soon because the kids in here remind me of a cross between a thief and the stereotypical class clown. I must admit, I would also like to find out who my father is just so that I could never talk to him ever again in my life because it will end before his does. You see, I am pretty good at this little thing I call shunning, and I was quite famous for it in school.

_**Okay, I now it was short and probably not that great but at least it was SOMETHING, right? I know, I know, I am wrong and it was not worth your time. Instead of making me guess your thoughts, PLEASE review so I can hear them first-hand!**_

_**~monkeypicklez**_


	6. Chapter 5 First Day of Camp

_**Yes, I know! Less than a MONTH between updates! It must be some kind of monkeypicklez record! Honestly though, I am actually quite proud of myself for posting this so quickly! So please actually read it if you are here already!**_

_**Chapter 5 – First Day of Camp**_

After I met Luke, Parker showed me around camp. The whole place has a mystical, dream-like feeling to it. I can not believe that this is my new home with people who actually seem nice and sincere; it all seems too good to be true. We walked around camp for a while before the horn blew for dinner. Parker walked with me to the pavilion where I sat with the Hermes kids. They're nice yet mischievous but what really amazes me is the food.

There is so much of it and I don't have to pay a cent. No need to worry about money any more for me, although I could probably always persuade one of my new cabin mates to steal some for me anyway. As much as I acted like a tough street fighter, it was a pain. I always had to take care of myself and get my own food without anyone to really bother themselves trying to help me.

"Hey Brittany, are you okay? You haven't said anything or taken a bite yet after your sacrifice." One of the Hermes kids interrupts my musings. Her name is Jacquelyn and she is about a year older than me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Secretly I know that I would never admit to _not_ being fine, but I don't think anyone here knows me quite that well yet. As if just to prove my point, Jacquelyn nods and continues a previous conversation with someone else from our cabin. Sighing quietly, I return my gaze to the pile of food sitting in front of me and begin to eat.

I only have time for about four bites before someone comes by to tell us that it is time for to head to our activities. Luke stands up and immediately takes charge of the cabin, shunting us all off to the sword arena to practice. Most of the kids are excited about stabbing dummies with sharp metal blades, but I don't see the point (no pun intended people). I mean, when are we going to deal with swords if we don't ever leave camp? Oh, and even if we do, bows an arrows are far distance weapons so we wouldn't even get close enough for swordplay!

Plus, I hate violence. I only think it is necessary when it is a life-or-death situation, if someone is about to die. Otherwise, only empty threats are cool such as "if you die I am going to kill you" or "one day, I will murder you in your BED!" when you don't even know where they live. However, since no one else here seems to agree with me, we are off to the sword arena to practice killing each other. Yippee, and in case you couldn't tell, that was sarcastic.

On the way there, that Jacquelyn girl comes up to me again and tries to talk. I do not understand why she is trying so hard, is it not obvious that I am antisocial? Whatever she thinks about me, she should probably change her opinion and soon.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my partner in the sword fighting practice today. I mean, I know it is your first day here, but I think it would be fun! Plus, otherwise we would BOTH be stuck with Ares kids and they are VICIOUS!" Poor girl is so enthusiastic it is kind of scary. She obviously does not like being paired with these "Ares campers". I am starting to get the hang of these terms . . . I think. It is confusing, but no one has taken the time to explain so I am figuring out things on my own here. Not that new for me, but somewhat annoying.

"Fine, whatever. I am not good though, to warn you. I might accidentally cut off a few of your fingers or something like that." Jacquelyn apparently thinks that I am joking, but when I keep a straight face I really do not see how you can think that. I have never done this before and it could get ugly. Now Jacquelyn realizes that I was completely serious, she started blabbing about how she could teach me everything she knows and stuff like that. Jeez, desperate much?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I really just wanted to get out of it, but apparently that was not going to happen. So I grudgingly followed Jacquelyn into the sword arena where everyone else was already getting ready. Gods, these kids really get into the spirit of things here do they not? This is going to be a long life . . .

"Oh Brittanyy! Come here and we will find you a sword to practice with!" I cannot believe that she managed to a) practically sing my name opera style and b) sound so perky about swords. I have no choice but to follower her over to a corner where they have a rack of swords. Who the Hades was a whole frickin' RACK of swords? That was rhetorical by the way; do not try to tell me that these weirdoes do because I already know that. I may be blonde but I am not an idiot, thank you very much!

"Fine, I will use one. Which?" Trying to keep my sentences as short as possible, I look over all the weapons that they have. A few were longer and some shorter, but they all seemed to be made of the same bronze mineral-type-thing that my knife is made of. Jacquelyn picks out one that seems to fit my height (okay, yes, I am shorter than most people my age, but I am NORMAL sized okay?) and hands it to me. She then proceeds to demonstrate a bunch of different grips or whatever they are called. This takes maybe half a hour because I fail so badly. Then she persuades me to practice with her and, of course, she wins. I really hate swords; did I mention that at all?

Thankfully, after the torture that was swordsmanship practice, it was time for arts and crafts. At least it is harder to fail at art than it is at sword fighting. Well, it is for me but maybe not for everybody. It could be possible that no art teacher would ever say that you are wrong since they just all use the excuse that it is giving you "creative license".

When we arrive at the arts and crafts cabin (surprisingly, it has paint splotches all over it) everyone walks in and the guy at the front of the room sighs at the sight of so many people. I know how he feels; my cabin mates (I guess that is what you call them) can be extremely overwhelming.

For some reason, Jacquelyn decides to sit next to me and has someone else sit on my other side. She introduces him as Isaac and I nod in the general direction. He, at least, does not seem to be any happier about this than I am. Luckily, that is when the leader guy comes up and asks how our projects are doing.

"I am new here, I don't have a project." The guy was slightly taken aback by my rude attitude but hey, it's not my problem he is used to peppy people like Jacquelyn. I mean, that girl has to be taking happy pills or something. There is no way in Hades anyone can naturally be that happy about everything!

"Well then let's get you one! How about . . . a mosaic? You use the tiles we have to make a picture." Well, at least we do not have to, like, paint or draw or anything. Even I can glue down a tile to make a shape. Whether you would be able to tell what the shape is or not . . . well that's a different story.

Half an hour later and you can just barely make out the eighth note that my mosaic was supposed to be. Isaac leans over and says that if he had not heard what I said it was supposed to be, he would never know. I rammed my shoulder into him, but smirked in spite of myself. The three of us (of course that includes Jacquelyn) start laughing and I realize that maybe this will not be too bad. Emphasis on the TOO part, these people still freak me out sometimes.

When arts and crafts had only five minutes left, the leader guys whose name I never bothered to learn came over and suggested that I put it on my sleeping bag so I will always be able to find it in the mess of stuff that is always scattered all over the floor in the Hermes cabin. It really is not a bad idea, since I made it on a sticker-y-ish material thing anyway.

As we walk back to Cabin Eleven, everyone started breaking off into little cliques like we were back at school. You could tell who the stereotypical nerds, jocks, and rejects. I had not been informed that Jacquelyn had her own group of friends and I was now supposed to be a part of it. They pulled my sleeping bag over to them and now we apparently have a sleepover every single frickin' night. Now I HAVE to put my mosaic on my bag because I would never be able to tell mine apart from anyone else's now that they are all in a pile in a corner. Well, now I have an idea for our next arts and crafts class/lesson/thing; use puffy paint to decorate ALL of our sleeping bags!

When Luke announces dinner, everyone immediately follows his lead and starts heading down to the cafeteria-like-thing. You know what, from now on, I am just going to call it the Great Hall because I am in love with Harry Potter that much. I mean honestly, who is NOT?

So we all walk into the Great Hall, get our vegetarian meals, and then proceed to the fire pit thing where everyone is dumping food. I put a few leaves of my salad in the blaze and I dedicate it to my dad (but not be name because, well, that is kind of impossible) and also some to the god or goddess that has to put up with all of us totally trashing their fire (though, again, not by name) because I felt it was right.

I then walk back to the Hermes tables and try to sit by myself. Yeah, I said TRY. As soon as I sit down on my own, two of Jacquelyn's friends and Jacquelyn herself come to join me. I have no idea why they insist on coming to talk to me when it is quite obvious I am not going to join their conversation, but they do anyways and it just really annoys me.

So even that I cannot sit alone, I turn away from them and stay silent while I eat. When I am done, I stand up and walk over to the fire to dump in the rest of my food because I am not going to eat it. This time I just dedicate it to "the gods and goddesses" since I am lazy.

Once I sit back down again, Chiron stands up and announces the fact that he has an announcement. Is it really necessary to say that you are going to say something? Apparently to him it is. What he announces IS pretty important though.

There is another quest heading off soon and the people going on it are going to be a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, a girl from Hephaestus, and a boy from Athena. I knew none of them, but apparently every other person sitting in the Great Hall did and they all started to applaud. I join in, but just out of politeness and a desire to not stand out in the slightest.

After the announcement, Mr. D stands up and tells us all to get lost (well, maybe not those exact words, but the general idea). Luke leads us all back to the Hermes cabin and we get ready for bed. Apparently, someone had moved my sleeping bag yet again and I would not have been able to find it had I not attached my failure of a mosaic to it. That is really sad because it sucks, but I guess it serves its purpose. Pulling out my MP3, I put in and fall asleep easily.

"_**WHOA! That was a long chapter for monkeypicklez to post!" Yeah, I knew that was coming. Again though, could you please review so that I do not have to keep putting words into your mouth(s), especially if I am getting your thoughts extremely wrong! I want to know these things people! What do you REALLY think when you read instead of just what I think you think!**_

_**~monkeypicklez**_


End file.
